The Hidden Clan
by Go Cats 27
Summary: There is a sixth clan, HiddenClan, they have remained a secret ever since they left the forest. Now, there is only one cat to save them and bring them back to the other clans...Chapter 5 up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

HiddenClan

Leader- Spiderstar- Black tom with brown underbelly and legs, yellow eyes.

Deputy- Cindershine- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Lilypaw.

Medicine cat- Duskflower- Small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Amberpaw.

Warriors- (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Redbriar- Mottled dark ginger tom.

Mossfern- Ginger and white she-cat.

Blackmask- Black and white tom.

Iceflower- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Patchpaw.

Ashwhisker- Pale grey tom.

Larchtail- Brown tom with a very short tail.

Bluefire- Black and gray she-cat.

Honeyfall- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Silverpaw.

Stormcloud- Very long-haired gray and white tom.

Apprentice, Frostpaw.

Darkstorm- Very long-haired dark brown tom.

Dawnberry- Very long-haired pale brown she-cat.

Snowpetal- Fluffy white she-cat.

Cinammonleaf- Fluffy red-brown she-cat.

Apprentices- (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors.)

Amberpaw- Fluffy mottled ginger she-cat, amber eyes.

Frostpaw- Fluffy white she-cat.

Patchpaw- Black and white tom.

Lilypaw- Black and white she-cat.

Silverpaw- Pretty gray tabby she-cat.

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Hawkfur- Yellow coloured she-cat with brown patches, mother of Spidestar's kits; Goldenkit and Swiftkit.

Sorrelwing- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, expecting Larchtail's kits.

Elders- (former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Reedfoot- Black and white tom with no tail.

Gingerstripes- Ginger tabby tom.

Pinepelt- Brown and black tom.

ThunderClan

Leader- Firestar

Deputy- Brambleclaw

Medicine cat- Jayfeather

WindClan

Leader- Onestar

Deputy- Ashfoot

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight

ShadowClan

Leader- Blackstar

Deputy- Rowanclaw

Medicine cat- Littlecloud

Apprentice, Flametail

RiverClan

Leader- Mistystar

Deputy- Reedwhisker

Medicine cat- Mothwing

Apprentice, Willowshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

**Brackenfur's point of view**.

The three cats trudged along, their pelts fluffed out and their breath coming out in clouds of mist. In the lead was a golden tomcat, behind him a fluffy white tom, and, trailing at the end, a dark-cream she-cat.

Leaf-bare had just begun and snow had already started to fall.

"Why is Firestar making us do this? It's _freezing_." The white warrior grumbled behind him. Brackenfur turned to face Cloudtail, but before he could speak, the dark cream she-cat answered for him.

"To make sure there are no foxes or badgers," she said, "Thornclaw's patrol spotted a fox along here before." Brackenfur nodded. "Thank you Rosepetal, this is a side of the territory we don't usually check, and we need to make sure ThunderClan is guarded from all angles."

"But," he said, "Cloudtail I do agree, it's cold."

Satisfied, the three cats continued on.

Brackenfur inhaled, and motioned for the two other cats to do the same thing.

Rosepetal's head popped up. "I can't smell anything." She reported. "Me neither." Brackenfur said. "Cloudtail?" he called "anything?" "No." Came the flat reply.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Brackenfur called to his warriors.

A few fox-lengths away, with Cloudtail and Rosepetal sniffing the ground, he jumped on to the low branches of a beech tree, to see if he could see anything.

The sight that met his eyes was a vast, low-lying plain covered with bushes and low scrub.

ThunderClan would hate hunting here, as there were now trees to provide cover. _WindClan?_

He pondered the possibility for a moment._ No_, he concluded, _they couldn't run_. "Hey! Brackenfur! I found a trace of fox!" Snapped out of his thoughts by Cloudtail's yowl, he forgot completely about the plain.

**Spiderstar's point of view**.

The starry cat dipped his head, "Well done Spiderfur, you have gained all nine lives and as a result, from now on will be known as Spiderstar." "Thank you." The black and brown tom choked out. "Thank you very much."

Then all of a sudden the cat's expression changed. "Beware Spiderstar," he said ominously

"A great evil will come, and will nearly destroy your clan." Spiderstar gasped. "What is the evil you speak of?" The other cat blinked at him. "Poison." He whispered.

"But," the cat said, "There is one thing that can save you." "What is that?" Spiderstar dared to ask.

"Come." The starry cat summoned Spiderstar with a flick of his tail. He led him into a clearing.

The clearing looked like a fire had just ripped through it. There was ash and cinder everywhere. For a moment Spiderstar was confused, but then he noticed something odd.

One of the cinders was shining.

"Wha..?" He murmured. Then all of a sudden there were voices calling. "The cinder will shine to save your clan, the cinder will shine to save your clan."

"What?" The black tom called. "What do you mean?"

He whipped around. The other cat was gone. The voices had stopped.

"What do you mean?" He whimpered desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1.**

Cindershine wandered through the dark forest, lost and confused, _where am I? _She thought.

She swung her head around; she couldn't see, hear or smell any other forms of life.

Then she heard a voice. "Greetings, Cinderhine." It said.

Cindershine spun around, her hackles rising, "Who's there?" She yelled. "Show yourself!"

As if in response, a huge, bracken-coloured tom stepped out. Cindershine recognised him immediately.

"Brackenstar?" She whispered.

The tom gave her no answer; instead he stepped forward and whispered to her;

"Your clan is in danger."

Cindershine recoiled, horrified, "What do you mean?" She gasped.

The tom whispered one word. "Poison."

Cindershine recoiled further.

Then the tom looked at her, hope flooding his gaze. "You are the cinder that will shine to save it." He whispered. Then he disappeared.

A paw prodding her in the side woke Cindershine from her disturbing dream. "Wake up." A voice grumbled. She grudgingly opened her eyes. "What?" She moaned, then "Oh, it's you Ashwhisker."

The pale gray tom glared at her for a second and then said "Yes, it's me, it's dawn, thought you might want to organise a patrol." "And" he said, pausing to yawn, "Considering I've been on watch all night, don't include me in it."

'Thanks." Cindershine murmured, sitting up. _What was that dream meant to mean?_ She thought.

Ashwhisker eyed her for a moment then stalked of to his nest and collapsed into it, his snores could be heard almost instantly. However grumpy he may be, Cindershine didn't mind her sister's mate. She had three siblings, and all of them had kits.

Her older sister, Bluefire, had a daughter with Ashwhisker, a pretty gray tabby called Silverpaw. Her other older sister, Honeyfall, had two kits with Blackmask, Lilypaw and Patchpaw, Lilypaw was apprenticed to Cindershine. Then her littermate, Larchtail, was mates with Sorrelwing, and she was expecting his kits. Cindershine felt like the odd one out.

Standing up and shaking the scraps of moss from her pelt, she prodded the three cats nearest to her. Immediately, she had three sets of eyes staring up at her, "Mossfern, Snowpetal and Stormcloud, dawn patrol. Oh, and take Patchpaw with you."

The cats nodded, then stood up and set off sleepily.

Cindershine strode into the clearing, the dream plaguing her mind.

_What do they mean 'the cinder'?_ She thought, _what do they mean I will shine?_ _What does any of this have to do with_ poison?

All of it made no sense.

Trying to take her mind off things, and seeing how low the fresh-kill pile was, she decided to hunt.

HiddenClan's special skill was to hide in the bushes that covered their territory and leap out on to enemies and prey that had no idea they were there.

The elders told them stories about the five other clans, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, Thunderclan and ShadowClan.

HiddenClan had learnt to abide by the warrior code by StarClan telling them the laws and the occasional rogue or passing loner who knew of the warrior clans.

When the clans had been formed, many moons ago, there had been a group of cats with HiddenClan's skill, but no suitable territory, so the cats had ventured on and eventually found territory that was boarded on one side by mountains and the other side by a small Twolegplace

Cindershine bounded out of camp and glanced at the sun peaking over the distant hills.

Then, trying to clear everything out of her mind started hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I'd have a go at family trees!**

**Thanks Amber342 I was thinking about making Amberpaw a main character, I now will.**

**I don't own warriors.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Family trees**

Mates:

RedbriarxIceflower . Kits: Frostpaw and Amberpaw

BluefirexAshwhisker . Kits: Silverpaw

HoneyfallxBlackmask. Kits: Patchpaw and Lilypaw

SpiderstarxHawkfur. Kits: Goldenkit and Swiftkit.

LarchtailxSorrelwing

**Okay, chapter 2.**

**Amberpaw's point of view**.

Amberpaw opened her eyes and breathed in the soft, herby smell of the medicine den.

Life was perfect.

She had been apprenticed to Duskflower, the HiddenClan medicine cat a moon ago, and had been introduced to StarClan. Her sister, Frostpaw, was very pleased that she had chosen a path that made her very responsible for the clan's well being. Her parents, Redbriar and Iceflower, were also proud.

Amberpaw sat up and saw the small, pale orange pelt of Duskflower, who was sorting herbs.

"Hey Amberpaw," Duskflower said warmly, "You're up late."

Amberpaw saw the sun streaming in through the walls of the medicine den. _It must be past midday!_ She thought, _I really did sleep in. _

She stood up and stretched, "Yeah," She said. "I guess I did."

Then Duskflower's voice became serious. "The elders have been complaining of ticks again, so can you get some mouse bile and get rid of the ticks for me please?"

Amberpaw nodded, picking up the stick with the ball of moss soaked in mouse bile, she headed off to where the elders were sunning themselves.

Pinepelt and Gingerstripes greeted her warmly, and Reedfoot gave her a small nod.

She felt sorry for Reedfoot, he was just a young cat, and he had been deputy, but he had lost his tail in a battle with a fox and had had to retire.

Cindershine had then been made deputy. Only two moons had passed since Cindershine had been made a warrior, she was a young cat, and in some cat's views, inexperienced, but Amberpaw reckoned she was a great deputy.

"Right then." Amberpaw said, "Who's got ticks?"

After she had removed all of the elder's ticks, Amberpaw headed out of the medicine den, and saw Cindershine returning from battle training with Honeyfall, Patchpaw and Lilypaw.

There was something wrong with the deputy's expression. She looked worried.

Amberpaw dropped the mouse bile stick. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Cindershine shook her head dismissively. "Nothing." She muttered.

But Amberpaw knew there _was _something wrong.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Basically just introducing Amberpaw.**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody!**

**Next chapter, please review.**

**Cindershine's point of view**.

Cindershine was having the day from hell.

She hadn't caught anything hunting, assigned Dawnberry to about seven different patrols accidently, and in battle training Lilypaw had pinned her down in ways even a kit knew how to avoid.

And what was worse, the dream kept plaguing her mind.

When the day was finally over, she collapsed into her nest, hoping desperately for a good sleep.

Instead she found herself face-to-face with a dark ginger she-cat.

"I am Russetfur," The cat mewed, "I used to be the ShadowClan deputy."

Cindershine gasped "You're from ShadowClan!"

Russetfur nodded.

Then without another word, beckoned Cindershine with a flick of her bushy tail. "Come." She mewed.

The two cats walked forward, and to her horror Cindershine realised something. They were in the stars. They ground looked so distant beneath them.

"Am I dead?" Cindershine dared to ask.

"No." Was Russetfur's flat reply.

Soon they reached a lake. On one side was moor, another one woodland and pine forest and the other a river system.

"This is where the clans live." Russetfur mewed quietly. "All four of them." Cindershine was confused. "Aren't there five?" "There used to be, SkyClan left long ago." Russetfur meowed.

Then Russetfur turned to Cindershine. "This is where you must come." She mewed, and then she was gone, and so was the rest of the dream as Cindershine was woken up by Mossfern.

"Cindershine," The ginger and white she-cat mewed, "You were twitching and making noises in your sleep."

Cindershine blinked. "Sorry." She muttered, and then let out a huge yawn.

Then Cindershine knew this was the time to tell Mossfern everything. Mossfern was her former mentor and best friend. Cindershine knew she could confide in her and trust her to keep quite.

So she told Mossfern. Everything.

Mossfern was silent for a moment, and then meowed "Perhaps the StarClan cat is right. Perhaps you should go to the lake, and find the other clans."

Cindershine stared uncertainly at Mossfern for a moment before sighing, "Perhaps you're right Mossfern, perhaps you're right."

There was an awkward silence before Cindershine finally mewed "I will go."

Mossfern looked up at her. "I think that's the right decision."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where we find more about Cindershine's personality; she's not so sweet...**

**Review?**

**Amberpaw's point of view.**

Amberpaw couldn't sleep.

She thrashed around in her nest desperately trying to lull her mind into something like sleep. It wasn't working.

Realising it was pointless; she got up and decided to go out.

She was about halfway out the medicine cat den when she stopped suddenly; she had seen something interesting.

Cindershine was stalking out of the warrior's den, careful not to disturb any cat. She quietly avoided Darkstorm, who was on watch, then slipped out the dirtplace tunnel.

Amberpaw decided to follow her. _Where is she going?_ Amberpaw thought, _what is she doing?_

Slipping out the stinking dirtplace tunnel, she stalked behind the deputy, growing more and more puzzled. She was heading toward the thunderpath the bordered their territory. _Why was she going there? _

When they reached the thunderpath, Amberpaw slipped into one of the bushes, this was HiddenClan's skill. Blend into the bush, become _part _of the bush.

Amberpaw did this now.

Cindershine's behaviour was very odd. She sat at the side of the thunderpath, examining the territory beyond it.

Amberpaw was settling down when her paw snapped a twig._ Fox-dung!_

Cindershine spun around, her pelt fluffed out and her claws extended and launched herself Amberpaw.

The dark gray she-cat landed heavily on top of Amberpaw, knocking the breath out of her. But as soon as she realised who she was she was, she let her go.

"Amberpaw!" She snapped, her eyes blazing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Amberpaw stood up slowly. "I-I followed you out." She mewed.

Cindershine was furious "Why?" She snapped.

"I wanted to know what you were doing."

Cindershine clawed the ground. "It's none of your business." She growled. She brushed past Amberpaw. "Stay out of my fur." She spat.

Shocked and confronted, Amberpaw headed back to camp.

On the way back, she collected a stem of juniper berries, she knew Duskflower was running low on them.

When Amberpaw entered camp, it was past dawn. And Duskflower was up, sorting herbs.

"Thanks Amberpaw, we were running low on juniper." She meowed.

Then she asked "Can you go and gather some more watermint? Take Bluefire with you."

Amberpaw nodded numbly, and headed to where the gray and black queen was gulping down a magpie. "Duskflower asked me to take you with me to collect herbs." She told her.

Bluefire nodded. "I'll come." "Thanks." Amberpaw meowed. She eyed the warrior's fresh kill eagerly.

Bluefire laughed "Do you want to eat something before we go?" She asked.

"Thanks, I might." Meowed Amberpaw. She quickly gulped down a field mouse.

The two cats left the camp, in search of watermint. Despite being named after the ravenous flames, Bluefire was nothing like her strong-willed sister, Cindershine.

Amberpaw came across a huge bunch of watermint, and they carried massive clumps back to camp, their talking silenced by the herbs they were gathering.

When Amberpaw and Bluefire got back however, they noticed that Duskflower had a patient.

"It's Iceflower," Duskflower mewed, concerned. "It's like she's been poisoned."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**The reason the chapters have been so short is because I'm typing them from paper. Hopefully this is longer. Please review!**

**Cindershine's point of view.**

Cindershine looked around the warrior's den. Mossfern sat up to and blinked at her with an expression that read; _you're still here?_ Suddenly defensive, Cindershine hissed at her and ignored her affronted expression. She clambered out of the warrior's den, trying to wake as many cats as she could. Warriors mulled out behind her, yawning.

Just as she was about to address the cats in front of her, she was interrupted by a squealing noise as Hawkfur herded her kits out of the nursery. Sorrelwing followed her. At the same time Spiderstar emerged from his den. The two kits cried with delight at the appearance of their father and launched themselves onto him. Swiftkit crashed into his father whilst Godenkit missed him and instead found herself at the feet of Snowpetal, who spun around, her hackles raised, before she realised who it was.

She purred happily before mewing to Hawkfur "They're beautiful, how old are they now?" Hawkfur responded proudly "Two moons." Meanwhile, Spiderstar had managed to untangle himself from the two kits. He turned and meowed to Cindershine. "I'd like to lead a hunting patrol, if you don't mind, I need to stretch my legs." Cindershine nodded. "Sure, take whoever you want." He turned to his mate, who was now halfway across the clearing, telling Swiftkit off for annoying Sorrelwing. "Hawkfur." He called, "Care to join me on a hunting patrol?" "Yes," Came the yellow-and-brown she-cat's reply. "Definitely."

Hawkfur gave her kits a stern glare. "Be good." She warned, and then followed Spiderstar out of camp. Cindershine watched her go then turned to the warriors. "Dawnberry, Blackmask, Ashwhisker, dawn patrol, remark the border and keep an eye out for trouble." The three warriors nodded, then set off. "Stormcloud and Iceflower take your apprentices and do some battle training." Iceflower came up to Cndershine, "Can I have the day off duties, I feel awful." She mewed. Cindershine nodded. "You look awful, too. Go to Duskflower and get yourself sorted out." The white she-cat nodded, then headed off to the medicine den.

She turned to Darkstorm. "Can you go with them?" The fluffy brown tom nodded, then joined the party of warriors and apprentices, then they all headed to the grassy clearing where the clan usually trained. She turned to the remaining cats. "Redbriar, Cinnamonleaf and Mossfern go hunting, bring back as much prey as you can." With the hunting patrol gone, she addressed the other warriors and apprentices.

"Honeyfall, you and I will take our apprentices hunting." Now only Snowpetal and Larchtail were left. "You two, fortify the camp, with leaf bare here, we don't want any cat cold." Then She and Honeyfall collected Silverpaw and Lilypaw and headed off.

It was now about midday, and they had reviewed their apprentices' hunting techniques, then told them to go and hunt, bringing back as much prey as they could. The results of that were two mice and a wood pigeon. They were heading back to camp; Silverpaw held her pigeon while Lilypaw held the two mice she caught by their tails.

When they were close to the camp, Cindershine thought she scented something odd. Lifting her head and sniffing again, she picked it up clearly. With a jolt of horror, she realised what the scent was. "Fox!" She gasped. As soon as the word was out, a menacing russet-coloured shape emerged from the bushes. The fox lunged at Lilypaw, and the apprentice dropped her catches and let out a squeak of terror. But before it could do anything, Honeyfall launched herself at the fox, spitting with fury.

"You won't ever harm my kit!" The usually gentle queen spat, furious. Reacting slow but efficiently, Cindershine flew at the fox, raking her claws across its muzzle. The fox threw her off and Cindershine landed hard in a heap of legs and fur on the ground. She whipped around, to see Silverpaw fluff out her gray tabby pelt and yowl defiantly, springing at the fox and biting down hard on its back leg.

With another horrible realisation, Cindershine saw that Lilypaw was gone. _The cowards run_ _off! _She thought furiously. Then, shaking the dust off her pelt she jumped forward, and raked her claws along the side of the fox, then she jumped on top of it and bit down hard on its neck. The fox let out a squeal of pain but managed to shake off Cindershine and she found herself on the ground again. She looked around. Silverpaw was lying on the ground, motionless, and Honeyfall was still fighting, but getting weaker and weaker. In a desperate attempt to help, Cindershine somehow managed to get of the ground, one of her legs was limp, and spasms of pain shot up it. _StarClan help us!_ She thought desperately.

All of a sudden, the fox shook of an exasperated Honeyfall and made a lunge for Cindershine, with a clear intention of killing her, but just as she was preparing to join StarClan, a cry split the air and strong, fresh warriors needed for battle stormed into the battle. Cindershine flopped down, exhausted, and saw the warriors and apprentices she had sent to do battle training and Lilypaw. _Lilypaw!_ She thought. _She didn't abandon us after all!_

Overwhelmed, the fox let out a cry of fury before running off.

Much later, Cindershine lay in the warriors' den, her leg sending out dull throbs of pain. It hadn't been broken, just dislocated, but it hurt. Now, she was just waiting for every warrior to drift off, so she could leave. The night before had been a disaster, and Cindershine was very surprised that Amberpaw hadn't spread the news of her attempted escape all over the camp. But beside everything, the main thing that worried her was Iceflower. Duskflower had said that the pretty blue-eyed she-cat had been poisoned. _Poison. _The word haunted her mind. Could this be a catastrophe? Could this be the beginning of the end of her clan? She didn't know.

When she was sure every warrior was asleep, she crept out. She had purposely chosen a nest at the edge of the den. Creeping silent and low, she slipped past Dawnberry, who was on watch. And out of the camp. She padded on determinedly and quickly, and before too long she was at the edge of HiddenClan's territory. Some unknown emotion struck her as she realised how far she was about to go from her, friends, family and the place she called home. Shaking it off, she kept going.

She padded over to a contraption made by twolegs. It was basically poles stuck in the ground joined together by weird shiny stuff. Puzzled for a moment, she decided the only way to get through it was to go under it. Cindershine wriggled under the thing, then found herself in a vast open space surrounded by those odd twoleg things.

Realising she needed to settle down for the night, she looked for a place to rest. She soon found one. In the corner of two twoleg things stood a small tree, providing the shelter she needed. Grateful, she padded over to it and made a rough nest from bracken and leaf mould.

When sleep came, it came as a dark blackness, covering her, threatening to choke her and suffocating her senses.

Somehow, she managed to break away from the suffocating dark and she woke up, trembling and gasping. Then, she was struck down by a horrible thought. _There's no going back. _


End file.
